


Do it

by Canadiantardis



Series: Prucan Week [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day 7, Getting Together, M/M, PruCan Week, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final day of Prucan Week: Getting together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it

_Alright, today’s the day. I’m finally gunna do it._ Matthew had thought when he woke up the morning of the World meeting.

He had been saying it for the past five World Meetings, but had always chickened out, but this time he was ready. The meeting was taking place in his capital this time, and he felt like this was the best time to do it.

Matthew barely remembered the meeting, or even if he had written anything down for notes, but he didn’t care. He had kept sharing glances with the person he wanted to talk to, and it took most of his willpower not to just shout it from where he was right now.

Just as the meeting ended and Matthew was standing from his place, his brother slung his arm around his shoulders.

“Yo, Canada! I didn’t know you could have summer!” Alfred guffawed, leading Matthew away from where he wanted to be so desperately.

“America, not now!” Matthew tried to escape his brother’s grip, but the superpower nation’s grip was like pushing against steel. “I was just about to see-”

“Are you still trying to ask him out? Seriously, bro?” Alfred turned Matthew around to look him in the eyes. “Man, it’s been a whole decade! France and I have been griping about how you both keep bemoaning about not being together, and you both don’t have the balls to do it!

“America, I was just about to ask him before you decided to drag me away!” Matthew growled, stepping away as soon as Alfred removed his arm. “Jeez, America, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Go get him, bro!” Alfred shouted as Matthew walked quickly back the way the two brothers had gone, hoping he hadn’t left with his younger brother yet.

He saw white hair and ran to the person, calling out. “Prussia! Hey, wait up a minute.”

“Canada? You’re unusually loud today.” Gilbert turned to look at Matthew, a genuine smile on his face, unlike most of the times when he just had a devil’s grin.

“Yeah, I was, uh… I wanted to ask you something.” Matthew figured he didn’t have much time before he would chicken out, and decided to rush out everything that he wanted to say.

“Alright, shoot.” Gilbert looked up at Matthew curiously.

“I just… Wondered if… Oh, fuck it.” Matthew spluttered before giving up and yanking Gilbert to him, kissing him hard and fast before separating, looking at Gilbert with a bright red face.

Gilbert almost looked disappointed by how short the kiss was, his eyes wide.

“You are so awesome, Matthew Williams.” Gilbert said, pulling Matthew towards him this time.


End file.
